


dummy

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Iron Husbands, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, M/M, MIT Era, Puppies, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Young Rhodey, Young Tony Stark, accidental pet acquisition, dummy is a dog, rhodeytony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 10:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19568134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “You smell like wet dog,” Rhodey said, eyeing his boyfriend suspiciously. Tony fidgeted under his gaze.His jacket started wiggling frantically. “Funny story, actually…” Tony started.“You didn’t,” Rhodey groaned. “Tony, tell me there isn’t a wet dog on your person right now.”“His name is Dummy and I love him.”





	dummy

**Author's Note:**

> i was on a rhodey kick and realized that i dont write nearly enough rhodeytony
> 
> enjoy!

“You smell like wet dog,” Rhodey said, eyeing his boyfriend suspiciously. Tony fidgeted under his gaze.

His jacket started wiggling frantically. “Funny story, actually…” Tony started. 

“You didn’t,” Rhodey groaned. “Tony, tell me there isn’t a wet dog on your person right now.”

“His name is Dummy and I love him,” Tony said primly, unzipping his jacket to show a tiny puppy, drenched from the rain. “I couldn’t just leave him out in the cold, Honey Bear!” 

“I literally just sent you out for milk,” Rhodey muttered, resigned. “Where did you find him? And why are you so terrible at naming things?”

“I’m going to be the bigger person and ignore the rudeness of that statement-”

“You’ve never been the bigger person in your life,” snorted Rhodey. “You’re, like, five foot one.”

“ _ As the bigger person _ ,” Tony repeated loudly. He stuck his tongue out, like the mature adult he was. “I’ll tell you that I found him in a box in the alley next to our building without criticizing you in any way, even though your face is stupid and your mother loves me more.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes. “Hand him over,” he said tiredly. “You’re holding him wrong.”

“Don’t you dare steal my puppy,” warned Tony, gently passing Dummy over. “I’ll make you sleep on the couch.”

“Why’d you name him Dummy?” asked Rhodey. He carefully checked Dummy for injuries. Besides being cold and wet, the dog seemed healthy, if bit scrawny. His curly little tail was wagging hard and he licked a stripe up Rhodey’s cheek. “He looks pretty smart to me.”

Tony huffed. “He, upon being freed from the box he was in, headbutted my leg full-force,” he said dryly. “Thirteen times, actually, before he let me pick him up. Like he was a bull, or something. I think he might have brain damage. Hence, Dummy. Becuase he’s dumb.”

“Maybe he just doesn’t like you,” Rhodey snickered. 

“Impossible,” Tony blinked. “All animals love me. It’s, like, the law.”

“Carol’s cat tried to claw your eye out.”

“It’s how Goose shows affection, Sour Patch,” Tony sniffed. “Not that you would know.”

Rhodey shook his head, turning his attention back to the squirming dog in his arms. “Do you even know how to take care of a puppy?” 

“Of course I do,” Tony said defensively. “I had Nintendogs as a child. And Google is a thing that exists.”

Rhodey raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “No, you didn’t,” he sighed loudly. “Luckily for you, I had a bunch of dogs growing up. I know how to take care of one.”

“Does that mean we’re keeping him?” Tony had puppy dog eyes to match Dummy’s and Rhodey was a weak, weak man.

“He could already have an owner,” Rhodey protested uselessly. He already knew the answer to Tony’s question and Tony knew it, too.

“Any owner who sticks their puppy in a cardboard box, in an alley, in the rain, does not deserve to have said puppy.”

Rhodey sighed. “Go buy some pet supplies, Tones,” he pointed out the door. “And call a vet!”

Tony kissed him quickly, vibrating with excitement. “I love you and you’re the best!” he called over his shoulder, running out of the apartment. “Be back soon!”

“Looks like it’s just you and me, Dummy,” Rhodey hefted the puppy to eye level. Together, they surveyed the apartment. There were gadgets on every surface and nuts and bolts littered the floor. Everything was a hazard for an untrained puppy. Rhodey tucked the docile dog under one arm and started to clean a safe space. “God, I’m so whipped, aren’t I?”

Dummy wagged his tail in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> dummy is a lil black pug just like mine because i said so
> 
> comments and kudos make me happy!
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr @imposter-human


End file.
